


To Grow Alone

by klancesun



Series: The Garden We Grow In [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flowers, Gen, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancesun/pseuds/klancesun
Summary: It is okay to be alone and grow without a garden.
Series: The Garden We Grow In [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862401
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	To Grow Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This one is written more for me than for others

You don’t need to grow in the garden, or be in a bouquet to be beautiful. You don’t need to be surrounded by other flowers to make an impression. Your petals are vibrant and delicate on their own. It’s okay to be in your own pot; to display yourself in your own vase. There is a wholesomeness in being alone. 

You are not a weed, you are not unintentional. You and I can appreciate your beauty without an audience. The sun, the clouds, and I do not need a bouquet. You will radiate your own sunlight when you are happy being by yourself.

Being alone is strong. It gives you room for your roots to spread out. No one’s shade will block out your own. And when you can again trust, when your stem is strong, when you can water yourself, a bunch of wild flowers may be waiting for you to join them. A found family without terra-cotta restraints to stifle your growth. 

You don’t need to pierce your petals on another’s thorns to feel like you are in good company. You don’t need to let another take your nutrients to feel valuable. You will wilt if you give away too much of yourself. You are just as valuable as any other flower. You are not meant to be fertilizer when you have many more blooms in store.


End file.
